Campout
by Shinigami's Angel
Summary: Its my first real fic that i've posted so if you don't like it i'm sorry but just read it k?


  
~*~* Disclaimer ~*~*  
Ok look I don't own gundam wing, never have, and never will. So please don't sue me cause I don't have any money just this computer.  
  
If any part of this story seems yaoi IT'S NOT!!! So get it out of your head!!!!!!  
Italic= thinking  
( )= authors note   
""= talking  
underlined = sound   
  
The war had been over now for five years and the g-boys had settled down, well most of them anyway. They lived on one of Quatre's estates, out in the country. All of them had something they could do, Trowa had the animals, Wufei his solitude, Heero had freedom to do as he pleased, and Quatre his peace of mind. But Duo was restless he knew there was something more he was missing, he had no one to talk to. Wufie, Heero, and Trowa ha! No way you could get them to talk to me, of course there's Quatre but I need more action then the this country living.  
  
Duo was on his last nerves and everyone could see this, they knew something had to be done to keep Shinigami from going crazy. "Duo," Quatre said as they all sat down to dinner, "Were going on a retreat in the woods tomorrow..." he began as Wufei cut in.  
  
"Yes and we only get a pistol, are food and are horse of course (no pun intended)"  
  
"So" Trowa picked up, "will you join us?" he asked.  
  
Duo looked up from his plate, "Will we be on are own or together?" he asked no one in particular.  
  
"Together. If anyone got hurt there would be no chance of finding him" Heero said knowing it wasn't the truth.  
  
"Sure!"   
  
The next day they all went to get their horse's after packing. Trowa took the brown horse named Silence, Wufei the painted horse named Dragon, Quatre the sand colored horse Sahara, Heero the white one called Wing, and Duo took the black horse Hades (what did you expect?). It took them half the day to reach to camp site, and each had there job which they decided on the ride there.  
  
Duo mumbled to himself as he set up the tents, five for the boy's and one for a kitchen. "Last one" Duo said as much to the others as to himself, and drove a stake into the ground, clink. He hit the stake, clink, this got the others attention, he took a shovel and began to dig. To their dismay it was just some old bottle, the others went back to their work but Duo was puzzled. It's old, that's obvious, so how did it stay whole after being hit with the stake? It couldn't be gundanum could it? He asked himself, but wait what's this? He took out his black rag and rubbed a part of the bottle, weird writing wonder what it say's.   
  
They had all finished their jobs and were sitting around the fire, Duo was still puzzling over the bottle when Quatre spoke, "What does it say, Duo?"  
  
"Don't know Q-man, can any of you read it?" Duo let all the teenage boy's look at it and they found one part was of the of own language. "What the heck." Duo said and then proceeded to read the first part. "The one who finds this" he said then held it out for the others to read.  
  
"Is truly blessed," said the blonde next to him.  
  
"It's a piece of woman's junk", said the Chinese ex-pilot.  
  
"One m...woman's junk is a Wuffie's treasure", the braided American said.   
  
"For in the heart" he said then added, "This is SO onna" for good measure.  
  
"Is a dangerous quest", Trowa said ignoring Wufie's remark.  
  
"Abunny hi no? What is abunny hi no?" Duo asked. "It's abunai hino, and it means Dangerous One in Japanese." Heero said unemotionally.  
  
"That was a waste of time. I'm calling it a night." Wufie said as he got up,   
  
"What's wrong Wuffie? Scared of the abunai hino?" Duo said as he waved it around Wufie's head, who kicked it causing it to break in 2. Duo picked up the broken bottle, examined it, then left it. Better get to bed before Quatre talks me into doing the dishes.   
  
Quatre had walked with the box of dishes to the stream (Which was 10ft. from the tents, and where the horse's are) and set them down and went to check on the horse's (No Quatre has clean-up detail, Trowa has the animals). They were unusually clam, he walked back over to the dishes, he didn't feel like doing them he wanted to go to sleep. "Man I wish the dishes would just wash themselves!" at this a blue mist covered the dishes and they began to wash themselves (I know I'm repeating myself I'll stop).   
  
Quatre feel back he didn't feel any evil here, he got up and began to run around the campsite. He hoped to find the silent Trowa, smiling Duo or even the honorable Wufie but to his dismay he was met with a gun. A one Heero Yuy held that gun which wasn't to comforting, the other three expilots had heard the noise and had come out of their tents.  
  
"The...the di-dishes wwashed them...selves" you could hear the fear in his voice. He pointed to the dim lit stream, upon this a sword was unsheathed, two gun's clicked, safety off, and one scythe came out of hammer-space (hammer-space = no where). They ran to the stream...well most of them, Quatre had to be dragged, all they saw were five very clam horses and a box of clean dishes.  
  
"Have you been using the Zero system again Q-man?" Duo asked in a motherly tone.  
  
"Look I know what I saw"  
  
"Maybe you should get some rest Quatre" Trowa said as they all walked back to their tents.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wufei had gotten up at four, he needed to get away from the others; he had nothing against them it was just something he couldn't handle. He decided to go cliff climbing... (HEY!! It's MY fic if I want there to be a cliff in the middle of the woods there's gonna be one) without a rope.   
  
He had almost reached the top when his hand slipped, he barely held on as he awaited death. Wufie took out his sword and struck it into the rock using it to climb. When he reached the top he looked at his sword, it was cracked and nicked in so many places it would be impossible to fix. Then he caught himself saying something he thought only a woman would say, "I wish it wasn't broke". A green mist appeared around Wufie's sword, which he dropped, when it disappeared Wufie was left staring at his sword, a fixed sword.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"HHHAAADDDDDDEEEEEEE'SSSSSSSSSS" came the boy's rude awakening, Hades had gotten loose. Trowa knew how much Hades meant to Duo so he decided to go looking for him, after all he would have the best chance to find Hades besides Duo who wasn't aloud to leave camp. He had followed Hades tracks to the shallow river, "Doesn't look good" he said as he saw the crimson river, Wolves, he thought, heard them last night. Should have kept an eye out. He came upon Hades; the horse called death had fallen prey to wolves. Duo's going to be upset, Hades gave him something to do to keep from going crazy. I wish Hades hadn't died. As he thought this, a red mist surrounded the dead horse until he could no longer be seen. And as soon as it appeared it was gone leaving Hades standing proud and tall as if it had never happened, Trowa thought it best if he didn't get the others know he was going crazy as he rode back on Hades.  
  
It was late in the afternoon when everyone returned home from tracking, hunting, climbing and walking (:( poor Duo wasn't aloud to leave) they all waited as Trowa and Wufie cooked dinner.   
  
Wufie and Trowa worked in silence each knowing the other was hiding something.  
  
"You saw it to, didn't you?" said Wufie.  
  
"The red mist right?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I saw a green mist." Wufie replied.  
  
"I saw a blue mist." Said Quatre as he walked over to them. "Do you believe me now?" he asked.  
  
"I guess we have to. But what is it?" Wufie asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it didn't want to hurt me" he said.  
  
"This morning I found Hades, dead, killed by wolves. I wished it hadn't happened because of what he means to Duo, the red mist covered him then he was back to normal", Trowa said.  
  
"I almost fell off the cliff, I had to use my sword and it was broke beyond repair. When I got to the top I wished it hadn't broken, the green mist came and then in was like new again" Wufie said.  
  
"Could it be different things?" the small boy asked.  
  
"If you ask me were dealing with somethin' supernatural" Duo said leaning against the wood frame door of the tent.  
  
"Duo!" Quatre said as he dragged the boy in the priest outfit to the group.  
  
"How much did you hear?" Wufie said.  
  
"Yes and how did you get so close without us hearing you?" said the unibanged boy.  
  
"Whoa! One question at a time please" Duo said putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"Well...Hades is back from the dead and doing better then ever Wu-man" Wufie ignored the remark as Duo continued. "And as for how I got so close, if I've had you once I've told you a million times! Watoshiwa no Shinigami!!!!!!!(I am the God of Death!!!!!!! For those of you who don't know) Sneaking around unnoticed is one of my hobby's" Duo finished proudly.  
  
"So then you've seen it to?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Well I didn't wish for anything like you guy's did but after Wuffie broke the bottle I saw a black mist move away from me into the woods."  
  
Bang...Bang  
Bang Bang  
Bang............Bang   
Click  
Click  
Click  
  
Four heads slowly came out of the tent only to find a ghost white Heero. After he gathered himself he explained his sudden out burst. "I was going out for firewood when a white...a white..."  
  
"Mist Heero" the foursome said.   
  
"A white mist came out of nowhere and when it left there was at least a weeks wroth of wood. And the strangest part of it all was that"  
  
"You wished for it to happen" Duo said. At this a gun was pointed at his head. Duo sighs then continues, "Heero were just trying to figure this out so did you wish for the firewood?"  
  
"Of course not who do you think I am? Tell him Wufie" silence. "Wufie?" The Chinese boy hung his head low.  
  
"Ya see Heero we've all seen a mist just different colors." Duo said then in a snap he looked to his right into the woods.  
  
"What's wrong Duo?" Quatre asked.  
  
"There's something out there" he whispered then yelled, " Show yourself!!! We know your out there!!!" At this, mists of blue, green, red, black, and white combined in front of the teens. When they disappeared a girl was left on one knee in front of the boys.  
  
"You called...master?"  
  
"Master?! What are you talking about? Who is your master?" Duo said because everyone else was in shock.  
  
The girl stood before the team and looked them over as they did her. She had curly blonde hair that laid beautifully on her back, about 5'2", and she had wonderful tiger eye's (tiger eye's start out one color around the pupil and change to different colors has as you reach the outside. In her case from inside out it's white, red, blue, green, and then black.).   
  
"I am a genie. My master is the one who found and freed me" she answered.  
  
"She's mine I found the bottle!!!" Duo said as he pointed to himself.  
  
"It was my concern that brought us here." Quatre said.  
  
"It was my idea to come here." Trowa said.  
  
"I made him take the job of setting up the tents." Wufie added.  
  
"It was my tent." Heero finished.  
  
"Um.. is there any other way to know who your master is?" Duo said.  
  
"Of course there are two more ways. The writing on my bottle the one who read it freed me." She said.  
  
"NEXT!!!!!!" They yelled.  
  
"Also the one who are relate to the objects on my"  
  
"Collar...it's a collar isn't it?" Duo stated, angered by the thought.  
  
"Yes...it is" she replied. Duo walked up and looked over the collar.  
  
"What are they Duo?" Wufie asked.  
  
"Let's see... A gun, a scythe, a lion, a dollar sign, and a dragon." He said.  
  
"Miss what happens if more then one person owns you?" Quatre asked.  
  
"They each get one wish. But I advise to think carefully about your wishes for they have cause universal catastrophes."  
  
"What do we do with you until we've all wished for something?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Call my name when you are in need of my services" with that the girl disappeared as the mists surrounded her, then they too vanished.   
  
  
The boy's returned home and had gotten settled down, none of them would say what they wanted to do at that moment. "That's it I want to see her again." Duo said.  
  
"One problem." Heero said.  
  
"We never got her name." Quatre finished.  
  
"What did it say on the bottle again?" Trowa asked.  
  
"The one who finds this"  
  
"Is truly blessed"  
  
"For in the heart"  
  
"Is a hidden quest"  
  
"Dangerous One"  
  
"That's got to be it!" Quatre yelled.  
  
"She didn't come when Heero said it" Wufie pointed out.  
  
"Heero isn't her only master, we all are." Trowa said.  
  
"So what?" Duo replied.  
  
"So we say her name together." Heero finished Trowa's thought.  
  
"Ok on three"  
  
"One...two...three!!"  
  
"Dangerous One"  
  
The mists appeared and disappeared leaving the girl once again. "You called master's?"  
  
"Yeah just wanted to make sure you were real." Duo said.  
  
"Do any of you know what you want to wish for?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No."  
  
"No."  
  
"No."  
  
"Actually...I do" Quatre said and the girl walked over to him. Duo never took his eyes off her, she was stunning, but no there was more to it then that, something he couldn't see.  
  
"How may I serve you master?"  
  
"I wish..." he began, "I wish for peace in space and the earth for all time."  
  
The girl bowed, "Your wish is my command." She snapped her fingers, then turned to face all of them again.  
  
"If you have no more wishes I will be on my way", she was about to leave when Duo spoke up.  
  
"Allow us to call you by ourselves, without having to say it in a group"  
  
"Is that a wish?"  
  
"No, a request"  
  
"Very well, am I dismissed?"  
  
"For now" Trowa said. She disappeared like she did before and left the boy's to their work.  
  
  
It had been two week's since they last saw her, well most of them. Duo had called her to him every night, they would talk and laugh, they were perfect together. Duo told her of the world he lived in and his past and she did the same. She always seemed relaxed around him, never like slave she was in front of the others.  
  
They were all in the living room, "Abunia hino" Wufie called.  
  
"Yes master?" She said as she appeared before him. She and Duo made eye contact.  
  
"I've made up my mind"  
  
"So you know what you want to wish for?"  
  
"Yes. I wish for a dragon, the legendary one who protected my clan, for it to be mine and obey me"  
  
"Your wish is my command ", she said then snapped her fingers. An egg appeared in Wufie's lap. "You are wise, master Wufie."   
  
"Why is that", he said as he looked over the egg.  
  
"You asked for the dragon to obey you, most would just ask for the dragon." She said.  
  
"So what does that mean?" Quatre asked.  
  
"The dragon wouldn't obey the one who wished for it and it would cause havoc all over the world" Duo said.  
  
"Correct" she said and with that she was gone.  
________________________________________________________________________  



End file.
